


Rape

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat IX
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legata a "Per l'onore oltre l'onore". Lo stupro subito da Raiden dal punto di vista dell'imperatore di Outworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rape

Shao Kahn, con sinistra lentezza, avanzò verso Raiden, facendo dardeggiare su di lui di quanto in quanto occhiate bramose.  
Un sorriso beffardo piegò le sue labbra. In quella patetica figura, che si agitava sulla strada, nulla restava della fierezza del suo avversario...  
Raiden, dio del tuono e protettore della terra, era ormai solo un corpo rotto, scosso da spasmi di dolore...  
E presto anche quel flebile respiro di vita sarebbe scomparso...  
Con calma serafica, l'imperatore di Outworld si sistemò sul corpo del suo avversario e, con un gesto brusco e imperioso, gli afferrò il volto, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
-Sai Raiden... Ho fatto proprio bene a non ucciderti. Credo che mi divertirò con te.- rise il sovrano di Outworld e, con un gesto rapido, gli strappò la parte superiore dell'abito, scoprendogli il torace, su cui si distendevano lividi cupi e ferite sanguinanti.  
Un fremito voluttuoso percorse il corpo del sovrano di Outworld. Aveva sentito, mentre lo spogliava, un tremito scuotere il corpo sofferente di Raiden e c'era solo una ragione...  
Il suo avversario aveva capito le sue intenzioni e aveva paura!  
Sapeva di non potersi difendere e questo lo terrorizzava...  
E questo terrore gli faceva piacere, lo inebriava!  
Il terrore negli occhi del suo avversario era per lui fonte di godimento!  
Quella paura era la conferma della sua vittoria, troppo a lungo cercata!  
Aveva atteso tanto tempo, ma i suoi sforzi erano stati generosamente premiati!  
La visione del suo più ostinato nemico inerme e sofferente era una ricompensa adeguata per le sue fatiche...  
Shao Kahn, con violenza, lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Perfino il suo respiro era spezzato dal terrore e questo accendeva ancora di più il suo desiderio...  
Voleva nutrirsi della paura del suo avversario, ormai totalmente in suo potere...  
Allontanò le labbra dalla bocca della divinità e lo guardò. Il suo volto era gonfio a causa dei pugni ricevuti e i suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue...  
Si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, sporche del sangue di Raiden. Il gusto ferroso di quel liquido per lui si tramutava nel più dolce dei nettari...  
Era un complemento di una vittoria troppo a lungo cercata...  
Qualche istante dopo, le sue labbra si posarono prima sul collo, poi sul petto nudo del protettore dell'Earthrealm.  
-Oh sì...- pensò. Disgusto e paura impotente si confondevano nei sussulti che agitavano ancora il corpo inerme del suo avversario... E questo alimentava il suo desiderio di umiliarlo ulteriormente e disonorarlo...  
E non aveva neanche bisogno di ulteriore violenza...  
Ogni resistenza da parte del suo nemico era ormai impossibile e, anche se non fosse stato così, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a sottometterlo nuovamente!  
L'imperatore rise beffardamente e la sua risata risuonò lugubre, cupa, sinistra.  
-Ah Raiden... Questo non è che l'inizio delle tue sofferenze!- sibilò beffardo accostando le labbra al suo orecchio.  
Un lampo beffardo balenò nel suo sguardo, occultato dall'elmo. Il suo nemico aveva reclinato la testa, sconfitto, umiliato, annientato... Quel semplice atto era una resa totale, assoluta, al suo volere...  
Raiden, in quel momento, ammetteva la sua assoluta, totale, incontrovertibile sconfitta.  
La mano del dio, lenta, implacabile, oltrepassò i pantaloni del dio, posandosi tra le sue gambe e indugiando in una perversa carezza.  
Le sue dita, calme, si posarono sull'inguine, carezzarono distratte il membro e indugiarono sulle natiche.  
Era deliziosa quella sensazione di onnipotenza...  
Stava violando quel che era inviolabile, secondo la stupida morale del suo avversario!  
Con ferocia, Shao Kahn strappò il resto degli abiti di Raiden. Ormai più nessuna barriera, per quanto fragile ed evanescente, si poteva tra lui e il corpo del suo antico nemico...  
Il dio del tuono era nudo e totalmente indifeso...  
Artigliò con decisione le cosce del dio, affondando le dita nei suoi muscoli. Avrebbe anche potuto ferirlo, ma non gli importava...  
La sua lingua, con lentezza, leccò ancora il sangue che ruscellava da una ferita sulla coscia sinistra.  
Poi, dopo essersi tolto la parte inferiore dell'armatura, sollevò le lunghe gambe del dio del tuono e lo penetrò con forza.  
Gemette, deliziato. Ormai solo dei sussulti gli ricordavano la presenza di vita nel corpo del suo avversario e gli andava bene così...  
La sua sottomissione era ormai completa.  
Niente avrebbe cambiato la realtà della sua umiliazione.  
E questa consapevolezza aumentava la sua voluttà, che si concretizzava in spinte sempre più vigorose.  
-Cosa senti Raiden?- si chiese ironicamente l'imperatore affondando con maggiore energia. Nessun gemito di dolore proveniva dalle labbra del suo nemico inerte, eppure lui era sicuro di quanto il protettore della Terra stesse soffrendo...  
Stava violando l'inviolabile e questo umiliava Raiden!  
L'impotenza del suo nemico era il carburante del suo desiderio!  
Improvvisamente, il suono di un singhiozzo raggiunse il suo orecchio.  
-Come ti sei ridotto, Raiden. Piangi come una ragazzina senza carattere.- rise l'imperatore di Outworld. L'ultima barriera della dignità e dell'orgoglio era caduta miseramente, dinanzi al dolore e alla disperazione...  
Raiden aveva pianto, incapace di sopportare oltre il dolore e l'umiliazione.  
Il dio del tuono aveva perduto ogni residuo d'onore e dignità, in quel momento.  
Il suo spirito guerriero era stato infranto in cocci taglienti, che trafiggevano la sua carne martoriata.  
Era finita ormai per il dio del tuono e per l'Earthrealm.  
Il trionfo di Outworld era ormai compiuto.


End file.
